Confessions of a Professor and a Movie Star
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Just a one shot. My take on what really should have happened that night Ginger arrived at the Professor's hut. The real true reason and it had nothing to do with the attaché case. D


_**The beginning dialogue was taken from the show. This is what I believe should have happened but did not. **_**_Just a one shot. Kinda mature content. You are warned. You know you are not to whine._ **

The Professor was placing the birdcage back in it's proper location after the failed attempt by The Skipper and Gilligan to snatch the attaché case.

He didn't notice the sultry red head who had just entered his hut.

"Hi Professor." Ginger said in her breathy voice.

He turned stunned to see her there."Ginger! What are you doing up at this hour?"  
"Oh you know, I couldn't sleep and I was afraid of waking Mary Ann. But then I saw this beautiful moon outside. And I thought what a perfect night for romance." She said seductively as she placed her forearm against him.

The Professor swallowed hard. This wasn't happening. Was it?  
Did he dare believe? His dream come true. The lovely Ginger Grant in his hut. At night.

"I don't want to doubt you Ginger." Lord did he not want to doubt her! "But uh could there be another reason you're here?" His mind briefly recalling the case that two other castaways were after. _Please say no._ He pleaded in his head. _Please be here for another reason. Please say it's true…_

"What other reason could there be? Isn't it enough that I'm here? And you're here…"

God yes it was enough that she was there. In his hut. The attaché case went right out of his head.  
All he could think of was that sexy Ginger was standing there in front of him looking like a vision in her beautiful orange gown that complimented her silky hair.

Hesitating a bit he lifted his arms placing them around her waist.

Ginger continued smiling at him in her seductive way.

Looking deeply in her eyes he finally spoke. "I've been dreaming of this moment.." He said softly before bringing his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

Ginger was startled. She hadn't expected. What did he say? He had been dreaming of this moment?

Her arms slowly went around him. She felt like a million fireworks were going off at once. She gave into his loving kiss running her fingers through his hair and then move down to his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

Mary Ann's theft plan had disappeared from her mind. It was solely focused on how wonderful a kisser the Professor was and how much she didn't want to leave his arms.

Ginger pressed herself closer to him and moaned softly. "Professor.." She whispered every so softly.

He led her backwards to his bed and laid her down their lips still together.

Ginger's hands undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

He pulled her up in a sitting position and slid down the straps of her gown kissing her shoulder.

Ginger couldn't resist the heat she was feeling and reached behind her unzipping her dress which the Professor had then pealed away from her body.

He laid her back down and their passionate kissing resumed.

Ginger's hands ran down his bare back and back up to his shoulders gripping him tightly.

Her head went to the side as he kissed down her neck and then to her breasts.

She shuddered feeling his lips against her hot flesh. "Oh…Roy…" She breathed.

Ginger then felt his tongue against her hard nipple and she felt as if she was going to burst.

"Professor…Professor….Please…I want you…" She pleaded with him.  
He kissed her ear and whispered something erotic to her and she could not contain her arousal.

Ginger took her hands and began to undo his buckle sliding it off throwing it to the floor with a flurry.  
She moved his zipper down and he took her hands in his and pushed her arms back over her head.

"Ohhh…Professor Hinkley…Make love to me …" She said hoarsely.

The Professor suddenly stopped and sat up.

Ginger looked at him startled. "Darling what's wrong?" She asked.

Saying nothing, he fixed his clothes and gathered himself getting up from the bed and walking to the other side of the hut.

Ginger disregarded her dress and pulled the sheet around herself walking over to the Professor. "What's wrong?" She asked placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Ginger…I…I don't want this to be…."  
"Be what?" She asked feeling a tiny bit afraid. The last thing she wanted was him to reject her.

He turned to face her. "What about tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Are you going to still have..will you still love me tomorrow?"  
Ginger pondered this for a minute. "Professor what are you saying?"

He sighed as he turned and looked out the window of his hut.  
"I'm saying….is this going to be a one night stand? Will your feeling still be there tomorrow and the next day and the day after…Ginger I need to know..."

Ginger slowly walked over to him. "Professor….I've…I've loved you for a long time. My feelings haven't changed. They've grown stronger day by day."

The Professor turned. "They have?"  
"Yes. I love you. My kissing of Gilligan and flirting with the Skipper…I was just trying to make you jealous. I was hoping you would find me desirable. I wanted you to declare that you love me and couldn't stand seeing me…I know it's silly but…I didn't know how else to get your attention."

"Ginger dear you've always had my attention. I loved you since we boarded the Minnow. I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole trip. And when you came up to me while I was trying to make those nails for the Skipper…You made me so nervous...I had no idea how to act around you. I never felt those things before."

"I never felt what I feel for you." Ginger said clutching the sheet she was wearing. "I love you."

The Professor took her back in his arms kissing her passionately. His lips went to her ear and down her neck and throat.

He paused for a minute letting go of her. He picked up the case and set it down on the table.

After this, he went to the door opening it to find Mary Ann was standing holding a fishing pole in her hand. "You can go now." He said. "Ginger will be busy for awhile. Good night."

Mary Ann was stunned as the door to the hut was then closed. She then heard Ginger's voice coming from the hut. "Night Mary Ann. I'll tell you about it in the morning."

The farm girl was still in shock as she slowly nodded her head walking away.

The End.


End file.
